


Patience is a Virtue, fucker

by orphan_account



Series: In My Heart [2]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is not very patient and paybacks are a bitch.</p><p>Written for Merry Month of Masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue, fucker

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this I was thinking of the two boys in my [](http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**hs_bingo**](http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/) fic [ In My Heart I Know the Way](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/49448.html#cutid1) after they get to college. You can imagine them however you like ;)  
> 

Jensen's tired of waiting for Jared, the fucker. “15 minutes my ass!”  
He's been hard _all day_. Sitting in class listening to his stats professor drone on while Jared sends texts, from the library, about what he wants to do to Jensen's ass.  
The fucking killer though? Listening to an ethics lecture with a fucking boner. Jared sent a 30 second video of his hand wrapped around his flushed weeping cock. Jensen's glad there was no sound file attached, he'd opened it in a packed lecture hall.  
He watched it 3 times, because he's a masochist and a total sucker for Jared's beautiful, beautiful cock. Jensen could barely walk by the time the lecture was over.  
So now Jensen's back at their apartment stretched out on their bed thinking about Jared's cock, with his fingers up his ass, hand cramping from the grip he's got on his dick. Thinking about getting revenge and getting off. Jensen can hear Jared opening the front door. When it closes Jensen lets go a groan from deep in his chest. He hears a crash in the front room then the sound of Jared's giant feet running down the hall.  
“Jesus Christ Jen!” Jared says from the bedroom doorway. Jensen turns his head to take in the look on Jared's face. His expression filled with lust and want, his shirt already gone, he's pushing his jeans down while trying to get to Jensen on the bed. “Fuck baby” he hears Jared say. Jensen speeds up and lets go with a growl just before Jared gets to him.  
When he can think again Jensen rolls over, smirks at Jared's frustrated pissy face. “Shouldn't have made me wait so long, fucker” Jensen says and rolls out of bed with a laugh as he goes to shower.


End file.
